yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Performapal Bubblebowwow
버블도그 | pt_name = Camarartista Borbuldogue | es_name = Artistamigo Bullbuja | ja_name = バブルドッグ | romaji_name = Entameito Baburudoggu | trans_name = Entermate Bubbulldog | image = PerformapalBubblebowwow-TDIL-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = EARTH | type = Beast | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 6 | pendulum_scale = 5 | atk = 2300 | def = 1000 | passcode = 34379489 | pendulum_effect_types = Continuous-like | effect_types = Trigger | vi_pendulum_effect = Nếu một (số) quái thú khác Dao động bạn điều khiển mà đã được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt từ Bộ bài Phụ sắp bị tiêu diệt trong chiến đấu hoặc hiệu ứng bài, bạn có thể hủy lá này thay thế. | pendulum_effect = If a face-up non-Pendulum Monster(s) you control that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can destroy this card instead. | vilore = Khi lá này được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt từ Bộ bài Phụ của bạn: Bạn có thể kích hoạt hiệu ứng này; trong phần còn lại của lượt này, các Quái thú Dao động bạn điều khiển mà đã được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt từ Bộ bài Phụ không thể bị tiêu diệt bởi hiệu ứng bài. | lore = When this card is Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: You can activate this effect; for the rest of this turn, Pendulum Monsters you control that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck cannot be destroyed by card effects. | fr_pendulum_effect = Si un ou plusieurs Monstres non-Pendule face recto que vous contrôlez qui ont été Invoqués Spécialement depuis l'Extra Deck vont être détruits au combat ou par un effet de carte, vous pouvez détruire cette carte à la place. | fr_lore = Lorsque cette carte est Invoquée Spécialement depuis l'Extra Deck : vous pouvez activer cet effet ; le reste de ce tour, les Monstres Pendule que vous contrôlez qui ont été Invoqués Spécialement depuis l'Extra Deck ne peuvent pas être détruits par des effets de carte. | de_pendulum_effect = Falls ein oder mehr offene Nichtpendel-Monster, die du kontrollierst und die als Spezialbeschwörung vom Extra Deck beschworen wurden, durch Kampf oder einen Karteneffekt zerstört würden, kannst du stattdessen diese Karte zerstören. | de_lore = Wenn diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung vom Extra Deck beschworen wird: Du kannst diesen Effekt aktivieren; für den Rest dieses Spielzugs können Pendelmonster, die du kontrollierst und die als Spezialbeschwörung vom Extra Deck beschworen wurden, nicht durch Karteneffekte zerstört werden. | it_pendulum_effect = Se uno o più Mostri non-Pendulum scoperti che controlli che sono stati Evocati Specialmente dall'Extra Deck stanno per essere distrutti in battaglia o dall'effetto di una carta, puoi invece distruggere questa carta. | it_lore = Quando questa carta viene Evocata Specialmente dall'Extra Deck: puoi attivare questo effetto; per il resto di questo turno, i Mostri Pendulum che controlli che sono stati Evocati Specialmente dall'Extra Deck non possono essere distrutti dagli effetti delle carte. | pt_pendulum_effect = Se um ou mais Monstros não-Pêndulo com a face para cima que você controla que foram Invocados por Invocação-Especial do Deck Adicional seriam destruídos em batalha ou por um efeito de card, em vez disso, você pode destruir este card. | pt_lore = Quando este card for Invocado por Invocação-Especial do Deck Adicional: você pode ativar este efeito; pelo resto deste turno, Monstros Pêndulo que você controla que foram Invocados por Invocação-Especial do Deck Adicional não podem ser destruídos por efeitos de card. | es_pendulum_effect = Si uno o más Monstruos de Péndulo boca arriba que controlas y que fueron Invocados de Modo Especial desde el Deck Extra fueran a ser destruidos en batalla o por efecto de una carta, puedes destruir esta carta en su lugar. | es_lore = Cuando esta carta es Invocada de Modo Especial desde el Deck Extra: puedes activar este efecto; por el resto de este turno, los Monstruos de Péndulo que controles y que fueron Invocados de Modo Especial desde el Deck Extra no pueden ser destruidos por efectos de cartas. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：Ｐモンスター以外の、エクストラデッキから特殊召喚された自分フィールドの表側表示モンスターが戦闘・効果で破壊される場合、代わりにこのカードを破壊できる。 | ja_lore = ①：このカードがエクストラデッキからの特殊召喚に成功した時に発動できる。このターン、エクストラデッキから特殊召喚された自分フィールドのＰモンスターは効果では破壊されない。 | ko_pendulum_effect = ①: 펜듈럼 몬스터 이외의, 엑스트라 덱에서 특수 소환된 자신 필드의 앞면 표시 몬스터가 전투 / 효과로 파괴될 경우, 대신에 이 카드를 파괴할 수 있다. | ko_lore = ①: 이 카드가 엑스트라 덱에서의 특수 소환에 성공했을 때에 발동할 수 있다. 이 턴에, 엑스트라 덱에서 특수 소환된 자신 필드의 펜듈럼 몬스터는 효과로는 파괴되지 않는다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Pendulum Monster | archseries = Performapal | m/s/t = * Redirects destruction * Destroys itself * Cannot be destroyed by card effects | database_id = 12405 }}